Howard Link/History
History , Madarao, Link, Tewaku, Kiredori and Tokusa as seen in Link's memory]] Link lost his parents when he was a child, as an orphan wandering around the streets he met Madarao, Tewaku, Tokusa, Kiredori and Goushi - they quickly formed a small group and near at the churches togetherD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 27 - from which they had been picked up by the central and trained as CROWD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 28 Link was a part of the special combat division of Central's execution squad referred to as CROW, whose members are said to be trained from a young age. At some point Howard Link became an inspector and was sent to Headquarters, although he appears to be more of Lvellie's administrative assistant. Plot Invasion of Headquarters arc ]] Link is first introduced assisting Malcolm C. Lvellie at meeting with Generals and Branch Heads as he briefly presents collected data about both Cross Marian and Allen Walker cases.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 136 pages 02-04 At the end of said meeting he’s assigned to keep an 24/7 surveillance on Allen D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 136 page 17 After the meeting he introduce himself to Allen and presents him a pumpkin pie which Allen happily accepts.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 01 He forces the young exorcist to fill out an enormous stack of documents, and after convincing Walker that the library would be more suitable for this task than the cafeteria, they both take their leave.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 07 On their way to the library, after confrontation with Cross Marian, Link forcefully questions his charge about coded language which the song Allen had played in the Ark’s piano room was written. Allen hesitates to answerD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 pages 13-14 and suddenly outbursts about the reflection of the 14th on the window’s surface. Link takes it as a way to avoid the original topic.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 16 Link takes his job really seriously and literally follows Allen everywhere.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 02 After meeting Lavi in the bathroom, he received a nickname Two-spots. D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 05 This lack of respect, Link interprets with his lack of authority, which is (by his judgement) caused by his short height.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 05 Link's relationship with Allen is a bit strained at times, but they appear to get along well and don't bicker with one another much. Link tends to point out Allen’s eating habits D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 16 which results in Allen counter attacking the accusations (by telling inspector that he eats nothing but cakes). Link explains that he’s an adult and his eating habits are his own business.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 14 During the meal Lulu Bell attacks the science division to retake the Egg. Allen's cursed eye informs his host about the akuma within the headquarters – Allen drops his meal and dashes to help Link, following him.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 139 page 06 After Bookman and Allen attempt to take the barrier erected by Lulu Bell down, Link suggests they use the Ark to get inside the barrier.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 139 page 08 After reaching the battlefield he contacts Malcolm C. Lvellie and apologizes for unauthorized usage of the ark.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 140 page 11 Lvellie, after confirmation of the destroying of the Egg, gives Link a mission to recover as many fragments of the Egg's shell as possible, and if possible, to protect Allen Walker. Link finds an unconscious Allen and saves him from metal pipes by cutting them with his switch-blades.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 147 pages 09-10 and tends Allen’s woundsD.Gray-Man anime, episode 101 After victory over a level 4 akuma, he carries Allen to the infirmary.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 156 pages 13-18 During Allen’s stay in the hospital, Link meets Lvellie to give him the collected fragments of the Egg and bids farewell to him by saluting him as he departs.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 157 page 02 Destruction of the Black Order arc ]] When things in the Order quieted down, the move from the destroyed headquarters was made. Everyone was instructed to help with the move to the new headquarters. The science division was difficult to move die to the copious amounts of potions with varying, unknown effects. D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 159 page 07 After the black out and Head nurse’s biting Miranda, Link is forced to retreat with the other survivors into safe hiding.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 160 page 12 As he writes a report about the situation at hand, a new Komurin eats his report in order to ‘destroy evidence’.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 02 Not too long after, the group of survivors are attacked by those infected with Komuvitan D Generals.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 05 Link is bitten by General Froi Tiedoll, who, due the fogged glasses, mistakes him for Kanda.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 07 As the virus is spread across his body, Link mumbles that this situation won’t go unnoticed to which Komui is willing to smack Inspector with hammer believing that it would make Link forget and not report anything to secretary Malcolm C. Lvellie.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 07 Bak Chang then creates a cure, "saving" all those that were infected.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 164 page 15 Disappearance of Cross Marian arc Link, alongside Allen Walker, Yu Kanda and Miranda Lotto, is send on a mission to one of London’s graveyards to retrieve Innocence from a chess champion.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 page 07 In order to get the Innocence, the match of chess has to be won. Howard, the only person who had yet to play (and lose), is forced to play chess under distracting conditions,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 pages 08-09 such as exorcists fight Akuma, as well as people attempting to rush him.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 page 12 After winning the gameD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 page 16 the Innocence fragment is safely taken and the whole team head back to the headquarters. After Malcolm C. Lvellie comes to the Black Order to investigate the disappearance of Cross Marian, Link accidentally meets his superior as he follows Allen to the room in which Cross had last been seen.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 03 After a brief conversation, Walker leaves enraged, D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 16 leaving Lvellie and Link alone in the room. Lvellie admits that the ambush was schemed by someone else from within the Black Order, a person whom he doesn’t know.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 16 Link, worried about his boss' safety, asks if he could escort him back to the Vatican, which Lvellie declines, saying that Link is more needed as Walker’s watcher.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 17 Phantom Thief G arc After getting strange reports from Finder's about mysterious thieveries, the Black Order sends Noise Marie, Yu Kanda, Allen Walker and Link to Paris to investigate.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 172 page 06 After meeting with inspector Galmar, two Finder's, and the Black Order’s scientists, the team decide to catch Thief G, and, if he turns out to be an Innocence user, persuade him join the Order. As the team splits up, as a part of a trap, Allen is left alone with Link. They both listen again to Cross Marian’s ''last will''D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 173 pages 02-06 while eating donuts.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 173 page 07 When Thief G runs away - with a very valuable crown as a trophy - from Glamar’s failed trap, he first runs into Kanda who quickly defeats him. After other failed attempts of escape, G possesses Link and uses all his hidden weapons and spells with ease. But after throwing Thief G off balance, with Kanda’s force, he starts to lose his self-assurance.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 172 page 06 At the end, after being stabbed with Allen’s innocence,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 pages 14-15 he, petrified, accuses Allen of murdering himD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 15 and leaves Link’s body, wailing hysterically.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 17 After regaining consciousness Link is both annoyed and unimpressed about what had been done to him due to his sword still stuck within his body.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 17 Meanwhile, Noise Marie listens to the whole situation to remember Thief G’s voice and tries to confirm his current whereabouts.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 17 The next day, Marie leads them to Hearst orphanage – right before the door was to be opened, a small kid – Timothy - is kicked thought it, subsequently crashing into Allen.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 06 Link approaches both Timothy and Allen to examine them for possible wounds. Only minor bleeding is found on Walker’s head, to which, surprisingly, Allen starts to wail hysterically.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 08 Link tries to calm down the exorcist,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 09 but it’s revealed that Timothy has accidentally possessed Allen Walker.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 10 During the conversation with Mother Superior, the Orphanage ends up under attack by Akuma that had been lying in weight. He helps children escape from a level 4 to the safer side of the building.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 176 page 10 When Walker says he will open the gate for all them to escape, Link refutes the idea.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 176 page 11 When it’s revealed that the Gate can not be opened, he, Emilia Galmar and Timothy, headed in the direction of Mother Superior, who was with the rest of the children.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 176 page 15 They are found later – all turned into dolls.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 pages 03-04 The only survivor is a nun who was reveled to be an broker in disguise. She separates Timothy from Link and Emilia, and starts to shoot at them.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 05 Link manages to dodge just in time, but Emilia ends up being shot. Link recognizes a Broker as the false nun,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 08 but before he is able to do anything she, too, turned into doll and killed by a level 2 Akuma.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 10 The unfortunate position forces Link to take risky actions, attacking the level 2 on his own.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 11 However he is ambushed by two other Akumas: a level 2 and a level 3. He manages to kick the level 3 into the wall and prepares a spell to seal the Akumas away. Unfortunately he is not fast enough and the power of the first level turns him into a doll as well.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 pages 16-17 saves Link and Timothy from Akuma]] After Timothy destroyed the Level 2 Akuma that had transformed him, Link, returns to his human form and helps to ward off the level 3 Akuma, but since his body hasn’t yet returned to normal he has problems with keeping the Akuma at bayD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 pages 07-09 until a member of Crow, Madarao, appears,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 page 10 defeating the Level 3,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 pages 11-15 leaving the Level 4 to Allen and Kanda. Link expresses shock and confusion when witnessing Madarao's abilities,D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 page 15 showing that he had no idea that Crow members were capable of such feats. As they are both released from the infirmary, Allen watches from the window as Timothy acts with Mother Superior and compares their relationship to his and Mana’s. As Link comments about this unexpected statement, Allen admits that he got so used to him that he treats him more or less like furniture which makes Link offended. Artificial Exorcist Arc Upon returning to Headquarters, Link returns to his duty of shadowing Allen even when he is hindered by Lenalee falling asleep on his bed next to the recovering Allen. He claims that he was being a gentleman and didn't wish to walk in on a young lady in such a compromising position. When Allen shuts him out to try to speak in private with Lenalee, Link threatens to tell Komui that the two are alone behind a locked door - prompting Allen to quickly let him in. Even during Allen’s training with Marie Link keeps an eye on him (with sleeping Timcanpy on his head). When Goushi hurls Allen onto the pillar Link quickly interferes. During the mission in Jordan Link gets separated from the rest of the team. He tries to contact Allen, Madarao and Tokusa via communicator but it seems that he’s out of reach.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 187 page 34 As he returns to the camp it’s obvious that it has been destroyed by Akumas with Tewaku as the only survivor.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 189 page 03 After telling Link about her vision (which included Allen killing Madarao and Tokusa and her killing Allen) inspector decides to temporarily supervise her – since her statement might have important role for his mission.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 189 page 04 Link and Tewaku are later seen forcing their way to the North American branch to take down the barrier erected around the placeD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 189 during the ambush of level 4 Akumas Tewaku’s Akuma cells start to respond upon Alma Karma's turning.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195 page 26 Link tries his best to both hinder a swarm of level 4 akumas and prevent Tewaku of turning into a monster.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195 page 25 After long struggle Timcampy starts to grow into enormous size and emits bright light – this both blinds Akumas and breaks the barrier surrounding North American Branch.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 198 pages 15-17 After Alma's self-destruction Tewaku looses her consciousness.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 198 pages 19-20 After sealing Tewaku with CROW's binding technique Link hurries to the North American branch to stop Allen Walker from supposed killing his fellow CROW comrades - after arriving Link seals Allen and forces him to reverse his Innocence activationD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 31 with which Walker was helping Tokusa by suppressing Alma Karma's cells within his bodyD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 30 Link notes the cold and violent aura seeping from Allen, which means that the 14-th within him already awakened. When Allen tries to explain his actions, Lvelle tells Link not to listen to him, as he's out of control. Also, he orders Link to restrain Allen and his Innocence and force him to open the Arc Gate to Alma's location. Link hesitates, but Tewaku gets back to her senses and tries to attack Allen for the supposed murder of her comrades. Although Link was unable to stop her, Allen is protected by Timcampy. Transformed Tokusa is going to attack Link, but The Earl takes him away with his own Arc. Tewaku is taken as well, despite Link's attempt to save her. The Earl and Noah Family leave soon afterwards, with Link listening to their final words along with others. After unsuccessful mission he's still involved with interrogation imprisoned Allen, but young exorcist was refusing to neither speak about the 14th nor the location of Second Exorcists Allen also refused to eat - due the fear of slipping him truth serum into his mealsD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 pages 13-14 During the mission briefing Link recognize the Cardinal and is visibly shocked upon seeing him.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 page 12 Seed of Destruction arc After the meeting Link paid a visit to Allen with a dish secretly prepared by Jerry.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 pages 25-26 Link revealed his past as an orphan and his first meeting with the future third exorcists,D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 pages 27-28 He also admitted that he feels both guilty and responsible for creating the Third Exorcists program - as the one who collected the egg pieces.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 page28 wiping out Link memories of their encounter]] When Allen admitted the will of the 14th is overwhelming him, and almost immediately begins to change into a Noah, Link tries to help him snap out of it - but is unsuccessful.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 page 32 As Allen is trashing on the floor of his cell a Cardinal appears claiming that he is able to help Allen. Link worried about his charge tries to bind the cardinal with CROW spells but is unsuccessful.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 203 page 08 The Inspector is easily knocked down and has his memories erased.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 203 page 14 It turns out that the "Cardinal" is actually a living Innocence called Apocryphos who is sent by the "Heart" to absorb Allen and destroy the 14th's memories. However, after the Noah Tyki Mikki and Road Kamelot appeared into the cell to save Allen (with the help of the now brainwashed Third Exorcists), Link manages to recover with his memories intact (surprising Apocryphos) to fight against Apocryphos's power long enough to bind the Innocence with spells and remove the seal that holds Timcanpy, allowing the gigantic golem to take Allen and the Noah's out of the building. After that, Link finally collapsed, with his memories about the events erased. Apocryphos comments he must keep an eye in the supervisor, because he appears to be more powerful that he predicted. To get rid of witness Apocryphos gravely wounds Link by piercing ex-CROWS chest with his right hand.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 08 As Link bleeds to death, Malcolm C. Lvellie tries to contact him - as the inspector doesn't respond to his superior, Lvellie dashes to the crime scene - just to find his assistant lying in the pool of blood.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 09 In a flash Zu Mei Chang rushes to Lvellie's side. After noticing that Link is still alive he tries to stop the bleeding.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 10 Lvellie seems to be horrified by his assistant's struggle to voice out the truth. The older man closes the doors of a cell (assuring formed crowds before the cell that Link is dead) to have a private conversion with Zu.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 11Zu is shocked when Lvellie kneels down and begs him to save Link with his powers - he reveals that he needs Link in order to save both Allen and the 14th.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 13 Three months later, Lvellie is shown standing in front of his grave.D.Gray-man Chapter 207, Page 7 The official version of the Inspector's death states that he was killed by Allen Walker's hand. Searching for A.W. arc 20 days after his fight with Apocryphos, Link awakened in Zu's house having recovered from his injuries. While getting up from Zu telling him to put some clothes on, he notices a small x-shape scare on his chest. He touches it and sees a type of illusion pop out. Zu explains that he used his life force to save him under Lvellie's order, however, Zu used the last of his life force doing so and explains that using Atuuda now as the last life he could save means that Link now has been given the use of Atuuda now. Zu states that he's going to die and tries to tell Link about something about trying to save him but ended up turning him into the 14th, but Lvellie walks in. After informing Lvellie he's fine, he gains all his old gear and informs him of how he tried to stop the Noah, but Allen escaped. He doesn't seem to remember seeing Apocryphos and is informed that nobody knows that he's alive and that his funeral has already been given. Lvellie tells him that Allen must have gone off to try to control the 14th on his own and orders to find Allen and protect the 14th. Eventually, Link was found by Kanda, who, along with Johnny, had tracked Allen down, to be tailing Allen. Link admits his surprise that Kanda is alive, claiming that he wasn't sure he'd ever see him again. He tells Kanda that he didn't die, but ran away since he is a Crow and is the same as Allen, someone on the run. Kanda doesn't believe him and threatens to kill him if he tries to do anything to Allen, stating he'll kill Allen himself. Link says he wants to save someone, if Allen can win against the host, he wants to see it happen. Kanda decides to trust him and leaves but Link warns him about what he's doing knowing he's trying to atone for what he did to Allen and he should fulfill his role and duty as an exorcist before he becomes a Fallen One and the two leave. The next day, while in the crowd Link sees the Cardinal (who is really Apocryphos) walk away after taking out Kanda in an ally while other citizens witness the struggle and Link runs noting Kanda was taken out so easily and that the Cardinal is no ordinary human. He tries to figure out how Central has such a monster in the Order and that the Cardinals are the backbone of the Order and, recalling Lvellie's statement of others after the 14th Noah, wonders if the Cardinal wants him and wonders what happened to the Central they used to believe in. Later, Link jumps in from the roof to incapacitate several Finders from the Black Order, picking up captured golem of Johny and noting that it'd be pretty hard for both the latter and Allen to escape from the encirclement because of their handcuffs and Apocryphos tracking them as well. Link feels he trembles with a mere thought of this man, touching the scar left by him on his chest and summoning Atuuda afterwards. Then, Link recalls Lvellie's words about the 14th's special role and wonders what kind of power the Noah must wield to draw everyone into the whirlpool called "the 14th" as madmen. Link thinks about Zu Mei Chang and realizes he's still conflicted, since he prays for Allen to overcome his fate within his heart, but must use his hands to aid the 14th. When the Earl of Millenuim tries to absorb Allen (or rather Nea in control of his body now), Link appears just in time to seal his attack and use the binding spells to restrain him. Straight away, he uses the spells to get Allen (Nea) and Johny out of the scene, bringing them onto the roof of the nearby building. Link apologizes to Nea for the roughness and says that he can't hold off the Earl for long, so they should run as far as possible, with the pursuers of the Order on their way too. When Nea pretends to be Allen and voices his relief about Link still alive, the latter takes a close look on his wounds got from the Earl and notices he lost a lot of blood, which prompts him to quickly summon Atuuda and heal Nea's injury. Then Link asks Nea to stop posing like Allen, and although Nea still claims he's really Allen, Link mentions the cold murderous aura he feels from of Nea, which is completely different from the Allen he knew, directly calling him the 14th. At last, Nea throws out his disguise and calls Link a sharp human, though warning Link about his intent to kill him right away as a nuisance. Also, Nea assures Link that if he came to save Allen, it's a little too late. However, Link catches Nea by surprise announcing that Lvellie made a secret pact with Cross and sent him here to protect the 14th. Link claims himself to be an ally of the new 14th and asks him to use his life as he wishes, which causes Nea to call him "scary". Link didn't expect something like this and wonders if the 14-th, the one who died 35 years ago but used an another person to make it into the present day, should be considered vastly scarier. Nea is enraged by this comment and grabs Link by his throat, convincing him that a person coming out of nowhere and asking to use their life is scary anyway. Nea also comments that despite his senescence about the relationship between Link and Cross, he still hates humans in this world the most. When Link asks if Cross isn't a human, Nea angrily replies he had no choice in that matter. Nea is sure he has no need for Link, since his Timcanpy is more than enough. Link argues that Nea could really need him because Apocryphos is still chasing him and already destroyed Timcanpy, which visibly shocks Nea. Before they could talk further, Link is assaulted by Feedler, who demands to release the Millennium Earl from the binding spell. Link clashes with him and manages to repel the attack with the Flame Wings, knocking Nea off his feet. While Feedler keeps on with his demands, Link responds that the Earl was already released just with this blow. Howard decides to fight back. He throws scrolls that wrap around Feedler. He uses two spells to restrain Feedler and shock him. At this moment Feedler shouts to stop as he only attacked him into releasing the earl and nothing else. Link is surprised by the extreme carefreeness of the Noah. However Link is suddenly startled by what happens behind him: Nea is trying to activate the innocence. Link is shocked by such reckless behaviour and pleads him to stop what he is doing. Nea ignores him so Link prepares to forcefully stop him with his feathers. At this moment Link witnesses Nea's mind fading away and Allen's body falling. Link is shocked but can't catch him up before Johnny Gill jumps to save Allen. Fortunately Allen recovers his body and uses his innocence to land safely. From the roof, Link watches silently.Chapter 225 Feedler is later seen alone on the rooftop, with Link having vanished from view. Feedler is left to fall to the ground on the rooftop in confusion, and comments that "The technique user's presence has vanished." Chapter 226 References Navigation de:Howard Link Category:Character Subpages Category:History